<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost and Found by Headcanonsandmore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215626">Lost and Found</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headcanonsandmore/pseuds/Headcanonsandmore'>Headcanonsandmore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dating, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Memory Loss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:49:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headcanonsandmore/pseuds/Headcanonsandmore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A memory charm effects the entire Hogwarts student body. Romantic hijinks ensue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallieSkye/gifts">CallieSkye</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The following fic was based on a plot bunny donated by my awesome tumblr mutual @callieskye. Hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ron –yes, he thought his name was Ron- opened his eyes. He was sat on a long bench, in an enormous hall, wearing a school uniform that he didn’t recognise.</p><p>He was also aware that the girl sat next to him was dozing on his shoulder. Not that it was an issue; the girl was cute, with an enormous mane of bushy brown hair, and dark bronze skin that contrasted beautifully with his own pale complexion. He could have sworn that he recognised her. He <em>knew</em> her. He just… couldn’t recall where from.</p><p>Ron’s brain felt a bit… odd. As if several parts were missing. He tried to remember why he was sitting in this chair, but he couldn’t recall anything. That was weird.</p><p>He looked over to his other side. There was a boy sat there; with round spectacles, and a head of messy hair that seemed unable to lie flat. Underneath the boys fringe was a thin scar in the shape of a lightning bolt.</p><p>Ron’s head whirled. He knew that boy. He was… Harry. Yes, Harry; Ron’s best mate!</p><p>Next to Harry was a short, redheaded girl. Ginny; Ron’s little sister!</p><p>Wait… then the girl dozing into Ron’s shoulder must be…</p><p>‘What the…’</p><p>Hermione stirred, and her eyes met Ron’s. They were of a warm brown texture. Ron could see himself -redheaded, freckly and gangling- reflected in those pools.</p><p>The bushy-haired girl started, taking her head off Ron’s shoulder.</p><p>‘S-sorry!’ She exclaimed, her cheeks glowing. ‘I… I don’t….’</p><p>The large oak doors of the hall opened, and a man strode into the room. He was tall, with an enormous white beard that almost reached his toes, and was dressed in long robes of a deep purple colour. He swept down the middle of the hall, before climbing onto a raised platform at the far end. Above the man, Ron could see a huge banner, illustrating four animals amassed around a ‘H’.</p><p>‘Our deepest apologies’ said the tall, white-haired man. ‘My name is Professor Dumbledore, and I am your headmaster. Unfortunately, the entire student body was hit a few hours ago with a powerful memory charm.’</p><p>There was an outbreak of confused muttering. Ron’s mind swam; their memories had been affected?</p><p>‘We had to put you all into a deep sleep just to prevent your entire minds from being wiped.’ Dumbledore continued, his voice calm and measured.  ‘All of your memories will eventually return, but -for the time being- I must ask you all to remain calm and to keep yourselves as safe as possible.’</p><p>Ron sat back down, his mind continuing to whirl. At the very least, it seemed like their memories hadn’t been erased permanently. That was something.</p><p>‘Now, please make your way to your next classes.’</p><p>
  <em>Classes?</em>
</p><p>Ron wasn’t the only one who was confused by that.</p><p>‘How can we study?’ A boy with a posh voice and a yellow-striped tie exclaimed. ‘We can’t remember anything!’</p><p>The old man smiled at the indignant teenager.</p><p>‘Mr Macmillan, there will be allowances made for that.’</p><p>Ron looked round at the students around him. Harry was groaning to himself, and Ginny was grumbling to a blonde girl sat on her other side.</p><p>Hermione -on the other hand- was grinning to herself, as if learning was just what she needed at the moment. Feeling a curious sense of déjà vu, Ron stood up, slinging his bag onto his shoulder.</p><p>‘You guys ready for some lessons?’</p><p>Hermione smiled widely, and Ron felt his stomach flip over. Maybe this would be alright?</p><p>~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>It was not alright. While the lessons weren’t especially bad, Ron was getting the distinct impression that the teachers were treating them as if they were unexploded bombs, and that any exciting information would cause them to explode.</p><p>Charms class was taught Professor Flitwick, and Ron had been seated next to Hermione. Which he wouldn’t have minded if she wasn’t currently giving him an ear ache over his wand movements.</p><p>‘Ron, you’re doing it wrong!’</p><p>‘Oh, for merlin’s sake; I haven’t even started yet!’</p><p>‘You haven’t started? Let me help⸺’</p><p>‘Will you get off⸺’</p><p>Harry let out a snicker.</p><p>Hermione’s face glowed red as she realised what she was doing; she had grabbed Ron’s right arm, and was attempting to direct him in the correct wand movement for the Charm they were practising.</p><p>‘S-sorry,’ she mumbled, letting go. ‘That was silly of me…’</p><p>‘It’s fine,’ Ron muttered, feeling his own ears go pink. ‘I should have started earlier.’</p><p>The redhead pulled his attention down to his textbook, trying to ignore the continued snickering of the rest of the Gryffindors around them. And the fact that Hermione’s hand had felt very soft against his skin, and that the sweet smell of her shampoo had woven its way into his nose.</p><p>Ron’s brain suddenly flashed with the image of… a troll in a bathroom? And Hermione scrambling out of the way as he casted a spell on the trolls club?</p><p>The image faded, and Ron kicked the desk in frustration. Harry looked at him apprehensively, but the redhead shook his head.</p><p>‘Nothing, mate. Just… had a memory flash for a second.’</p><p>Harry nodded, sympathetically.</p><p>‘I got one of those earlier when chatting to Ginny. She seems nice.’</p><p>Ron couldn’t help but notice the soft flush that crept up Harry’s neck as he said this. Feeling more cheerful, Ron shoved his books into his bag.</p><p>~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>As they were walking back to Gryffindor Tower (all three of them had been given directions and the password), they turned around a corner, and bumped into someone, spilling their books onto the floor.</p><p>‘Oh, sorry, mate⸺’</p><p>Ron bent down to pick up the various textbooks, and handed them to the person, a short, pale boy with a green-striped tie and blonde hair. Ron felt his blood boil with an anger he couldn’t quite place.</p><p>The blonde boy took the books, regarding Ron with a slight sneer.</p><p>‘Do I know you?’</p><p>‘Don’t think so,’ Ron replied, trying to fight against the frosty tone his own voice had slipped into.</p><p>‘Come on, Ron,’ Hermione said, patting his arm. ‘We need to get to Transfiguration.’</p><p>‘Yeah, sorry, Hermione⸺’</p><p>The blond boy’s eyes narrowed as he stared at the bushy-haired girl as she passed him.</p><p>‘Bit of a swot, isn’t she? Can’t she do something about that hair? Too much to be allowed...’</p><p>Ron’s eyes flashed, angrily. Hermione looked confused, patting her enormous mass of hair self-consciously.</p><p>‘You leave her alone.’ Ron said, taking a step towards the blonde. ‘You don’t even know her!’</p><p>‘Neither do you,’ replied the boy, nastily. ‘Personally, I like to keep better company than little foreign⸺’</p><p>POW!</p><p>Ron’s fist collided with Malfoy’s face (yes, he was named Malfoy!), the Slytherins’ eyes widening in shock as he staggered backwards. Ron heard his own voice speak, seemingly of its own volition.</p><p>‘Don’t you <em>dare </em>call her that, <em>you piece of</em>⸺’</p><p>‘Ron!’ Hermione gasped, attempting to pull the redhead away.</p><p>The blonde glowered at them, as he retreated up the corridor.</p><p>Hermione pulled Ron away, and into an abandoned classroom nearby. Harry –caught up in the crowd outside- was swept down the corridor and out of sight as the classroom door shut behind Ron.</p><p>‘You didn’t need to do that, Ron!’</p><p>Hermione glared up at him, her bushy hair flying as she angrily lectured.</p><p>‘He deserved it,’ Ron said. ‘He’s a prat, and a bully.’</p><p>‘I can fight my own battles!’ Hermione replied, her eyes wide with irritation. ‘I appreciate your support, but violence is never the answer.’</p><p>‘Sometimes it is!’</p><p>Merlin, Hermione looked gorgeous when she was passionate. Her eyes lit up, and her cheeks got this glowing sheen to them, and… <em>bloody hell</em>…</p><p>‘You’re not my bodyguard, Ron!’</p><p>‘No, but I’m not gonna let people bully you either!’</p><p>‘You are so infuriating!’</p><p>‘Well, why don’t you try and stop me, then?’</p><p>‘You…’ Hermione took a deep breath, panting heavily. ‘You….’</p><p>Without warning, Hermione grabbed Ron by his shirt collar, and pressed her lips to his.</p><p>Ron’s brain seemed to grind to a halt, and his eyes fluttered shut. His hands slipped down Hermione’s back, pressing her closer to him. One of Hermione’s hands became entangled in his hair, sending gooseflesh down his neck.</p><p>Hermione let out a soft moan against his lips. Merlin, this was… <em>something else</em>.</p><p>Ron and Hermione broke apart, their breathing heavy. Hermione’s hair was now thoroughly dishevelled, and Ron wouldn’t have been at all surprised if his own uniform was now even more ramshackle than usual.</p><p>‘W-wow.’ Ron stammered, blinking hurriedly. ‘T-that was…’</p><p>‘B-brilliant.’</p><p>The two grinned at each other.</p><p>‘Well, I think we figured out what that tension was, then.’ Ron said.</p><p>‘Yes,’ Hermione replied, giggling. ‘Looks like… well…’</p><p>‘D-do you think we were dating? B-before the memory wipe, I mean?’</p><p>Hermione nodded, blushing prettily.</p><p>‘Y-yes,’ she continued, smiling. ‘I think we might have been, yes.’</p><p>‘That sounds good.’</p><p>Hermione bit down on her bottom lip, shyly looking up at Ron.</p><p>Ron reached out, and pushed a curl of Hermione’s hair behind her ear.</p><p>‘Do you wanna… kiss again?’</p><p>Hermione blushed.</p><p>‘A-as much as I love kissing you,’ she mumbled, looking very flustered. ‘I think we’ve been gone for too long. We don’t want people thinking we’re abusing our powers as prefects.’</p><p>Ron chuckled.</p><p>‘That is true. Whatever is more comfortable for you.’</p><p>He reached out again, and intertwined his fingers with Hermione’s. The bushy-haired witch grinned, and the two left the room.</p><p> </p><p>‘So… we’re… dating now?’</p><p>‘Yes. I-I mean…’ Hermione stammered. ‘As… as long as it’s what you want.’</p><p>‘It is. Do… do you want it too?’</p><p>Hermione nodded, grinning.</p><p>‘Yes, please.’</p><p>Ron squeezed her hand, smiling.</p><p>They rounded a corner, and  there was a squeak from inside a nearby alcove. Ron turned; he knew both those voices very well.</p><p>‘Harry? Gin?’</p><p>Two very guilty-looking faces peeked out of the alcove. Ginny’s lips were inflamed, and Harry’s already-messy hair held a passing similarity to an owl nest. Both of them were bright pink in the face.</p><p>‘Er, hi,’ Ginny said, hurriedly straightening her t-shirt. ‘A-are you two heading to the common room?’</p><p>‘That was the plan, yeah.’ Ron replied, raising his eyebrows. ‘Although maybe you two should have picked a snogging spot less conspicuous; this is on the main route back.’</p><p>Harry’s face bypassed pink and turned red.</p><p>‘Ron⸺I’m⸺Ginny and me⸺’ he stammered, looking almost frightened as he locked eyes with Ron. ‘I⸺I like her, you see and⸺well⸺’</p><p>‘Mate, relax,’ Ron said, smiling genuinely. ‘You really think I’d be angry? About my best mate and my sister dating? I’m happy for you both.’</p><p>Ginny rolled her eyes, but Harry grinned.</p><p>‘We’ll leave you to it, then,’ Hermione said, grabbing Ron’s hand. ‘See you both later.’</p><p>Both Harry and Ginny stared at them, as Ron interlaced his fingers with Hermione’s.</p><p>‘You two got things sorted as well, then?’ Harry asked.</p><p>Ron locked eyes with Hermione, and grinned.</p><p>‘Yeah, I guess you could say that.’</p><p>Hermione smiled up at Ron, her brown orbs now twinkling.</p><p>Maybe things wouldn’t be so bad without their memories.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ron and Hermione get adorably sweet with each other in the run-up to the first Quidditch match since the memory wipe.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ron grinned, as Hermione blushed prettily. The two of them were cuddled up together in one of the chairs in front of the fire. The Gryffindor Common Room was virtually empty around them. <br/>The original idea had been to wait for Harry to get back from one of his lessons with Dumbledore, but Hermione had pointed out that things would be a lot cosier if they sat in the same chair. Ron had nimbly hopped into the cosiest, and patted his lap hopefully. Hermione had rolled her eyes, but her smile was full of such fondness that Ron knew she hadn’t meant it. <br/>Sure enough, the bushy-haired witch had sat down in his lap, giving him a swift kiss on the cheek before she made herself comfortable. <br/>‘I hope I never get tired of you kissing me.’ Ron grinned, nuzzling into her enormous mane of hair. ‘Or cuddling you, actually.’<br/>‘Oh, stop it,’ Hermione said, giggling. ‘Although I certainly enjoy kissing and cuddling you too.’<br/>‘Well, I am the king, after all.’<br/>They both laughed. Some of the more friendly Slytherins had found dozens of badges in their common room, all emblazoned with the legend “Weasley is our king”. Upon checking the Quidditch team roster, the Gryffindors had come to the conclusion that Ron’s talents on the pitch must have been excellent before the memory wipe. Ron had to admit, he liked the idea.  In the few training sessions the team had organised, he had done very well. Even though his broom wasn’t very new, he felt so at-home in the air that his confidence had undergone a massive boost. <br/>That, and the fact he was dating Hermione. <br/>‘Are you nervous about the match?’ she asked. <br/>Ron thought about it. It had been on his mind for a while, after all. The first Quidditch match since the memory wipe, and the whole school would be there. <br/>‘Little bit, yeah. But I think I’ll be okay. I just hope I live up to people’s expectations.’<br/>‘You will,’ Hermione said, leaning against his chest. ‘No matter what, I’ll be proud of you.’<br/>‘Even if I lose us the match?’<br/>Hermione turned, frowning. <br/>‘Don’t you dare start thinking like that,’ she chided, earnestly. ‘You’re an amazing keeper.’<br/>‘Thanks, ‘Mione.’<br/>He leaned forward and kissed her, causing her cheeks to glow again. <br/>‘Are you ever gonna stop blushing when I kiss you?’<br/>The bushy-haired witch giggled. <br/>‘Well, I am still getting used to dating you. I mean, we were dating before the wipe, but still.’<br/>‘True.’ Ron said. ‘I kinda like it, though; it’s all new for us, isn’t it?’<br/>Hermione leant back against his chest, and Ron intertwined his fingers through hers. <br/>‘Yes, I suppose it is.’<br/>It had been about two weeks since the wipe, and the two of them had slowly been getting used to re-learning things that they had presumably known before. Which chair in the common room was the best for cuddling in, where Hermione liked being kissed on her neck, and at what height could they kiss each other without one of them stretching their neck too much. <br/>You know, the important things. <br/>Ron couldn’t remember much about his school life before the wipe, but -from what he could gather from letters sent by his mum- he seemed to have a decent reputation. Obviously, his parents were biased, but he appreciated the thought nonetheless. <br/>He had decent grades in most of his subjects (aside from the ones taught by… not exactly the most competent of teachers), and -while he didn’t enjoy writing essays as much as Hermione did- he seemed to have a good grasp of his coursework. The two of them (plus Harry) had spent many an hour in the library, not just doing their homework, but trying to figure out a way of getting their memories back. Hermione had suggested that the wipe might have been caused by an experimental jinx gone awry, and the teachers scant discussions on the matter seemed to confirm this. <br/>Hermione had even taken to trying out memory-related charms, to see if anything would work. Ron -ever the gentleman- had insisted that she perform the charms on him instead, just in case any of them went bad. Hermione had looked rather worried after he said this, but he interlaced their fingers and she had seemed comforted. Harry, sat on the table nearby, had rolled his eyes; the poor bloke was missing Ginny. Who, along with the other fifth years, had to take extra classes for her O.W.Ls (which were surprisingly still expected to take place later that year). <br/>‘Ron?’<br/>‘Hmmm?’<br/>Hermione turned round in his lap, looking up at him again. <br/>‘Do you think we will get our memories back soon? Because I’m really⸺’<br/>‘Sssshhhhh…’ Ron soothed, cuddling her. ‘We’ll get them back. The teachers are sorting it out. And besides; we’ve got the brightest witch of her age on the case, haven’t we? You’ll crack it in no time.’<br/>Hermione’s cheeks glowed. <br/>‘The brightest witch of her age who can’t even remember her own life.’<br/>‘And you complain about me being too harsh on myself. None of us remember much, Hermione, but we’ll figure it out.’<br/>‘Thank you,’ Hermione said, sounding a bit less worried. ‘You’re so sweet.’<br/>Ron chuckled, pecking her on the cheek. <br/>At the moment, Harry climbed through the portrait hole. Ron and Hermione turned as he approached them. <br/>‘Hey, mate,’ Ron greeted, cheerfully. ‘How’d the lesson go?’<br/>‘I dunno,’ Harry shrugged, sinking into a chair. ‘It would be a lot easier if my memories of the past five years were intact, though. I get a flash of something occasionally, but nothing concrete.’<br/>‘Oh, I get those all the time. Got one of Hermione slapping Malfoy the other day; I was so proud.’<br/>Hermione giggled, and Harry rolled his eyes.<br/>‘I swear, the domestic bliss with you two is off the chart.’<br/>‘Says the person who Ginny keeps feeding off her plate.’<br/>‘Touché.’<br/>Hermione gave a yawn, stretching her arms out. <br/>‘I think I’ll turn in for the night. Goodnight to you both.’<br/>She pecked Ron on the cheek, and retreated up her dormitory steps. <br/>‘We should probably turn in now as well,’ Harry said, standing up again. ‘The match is tomorrow.’<br/>‘Yeah.’ Ron said, climbing wearily out of the chair. ‘You nervous?’<br/>‘I guess. You?’<br/>‘Little bit.’<br/>‘You’ll be fine, mate.’ Harry said, patting Ron on the shoulder as they climbed their dormitory steps. ‘You’ve been great during training.’<br/>Ron smiled. As he changed into his maroon pyjamas (why was everything his mum made for him maroon?), he remembered Hermione’s supportive face, and tried to quell the nerves already developing in his stomach. He just hoped he wouldn’t let her down. </p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>Ron gripped the handle of his broom as he kicked off from the ground. The stadium was teeming with people, and he could see the school divided into the scarlet-clad Gryffindor supports, and those wearing lime green in favour of the Slytherins. It gave him a strange mix of comfort and worry that the red supporters outnumbered the greens by about two thirds. Many of the younger Slytherins weren’t even wearing their house colours; Ron wondered whether most of that house weren’t as supportive of the so-called “Malfoy set” as first appearances would suggest.  <br/>As he came to a stop in front of the three hoops, Ron’s eyes scanned the crowd. Within the ranks of the Gryffindor supporters, he could just make out an enormous mane of bushy hair. <br/>Ron’s heart beat nervously against his chest. <br/>‘Oh, and the Quaffle has been released… Ginny’s got it; I like her, she’s lovely…’<br/>Ron tried hard not to grin. Ginny’s Ravenclaw friend Luna was commentator for the match. Although many of those in the stands were now groaning as the blonde began to talk about a particularly unusual shape of cloud, Ron himself couldn’t help but smile. In the few times he had met Luna since the wipe, she had come across as sweet and kindly, and her commentary was helping to loosen Ron’s nerves a little. <br/>That, and the fact he could now see Hermione grinning at him from the stands. Ron felt his ears go red. <br/>‘Slytherin now in possession of the Quaffle!’ <br/>Professor McGonagall had stopped Luna’s monologue about Ginny’s horoscope, having grabbed the microphone. Ron’s eyes -already scouting out the pitch before him- narrowed as the green-clad Slytherin chaser zoomed up the pitch, dodging the bludgers being sent into their path. Ginny was right on their tail. <br/>The Slytherin chaser sped to the right hoop, before feigning and throwing the Quaffle to the right. The whole stadium held its breath. <br/>Without so much as blinking, Ron intercepted the speeding Quaffle, knocking it halfway back up the pitch and into Ginny’s waiting arms. <br/>He… he’d done it. <br/>Ron was almost in shock as the stadium broke into cheering, the Gryffindor supporters chanting “WEASLEY IS OUR KING, HE NEVER LETS THE QUAFFLE IN…”<br/>Ginny sent the Quaffle flying through the Slytherin hoops, and the crowd swelled. Ron saw his sister turn and give him a quick thumbs-up. He grinned back. <br/>Why had he ever been worried? Being a keeper just came naturally to him. Although -he had to admit- the knowledge that Hermione knew he could do it had been a massive confidence boost. <br/>The rest of the match passed in a blur. Ron seemed to spend half the match knocking the Quaffle out of the way of the hoops, and it did give him satisfaction to see Malfoy grinding his teeth together as Gryffindor extended their lead. <br/>With one final kick, Ron sent the Quaffle soaring straight across the pitch, and into the middle hoop of the Slytherin goal. The crowd bellowed its applause, and -at the same moment- Harry rose into the air triumphantly, his hand clasped around the elusive golden snitch. <br/>‘I think Gryffindor might have just won,’ Luna chattered, absentmindedly. ‘Oh, Harry caught it; he’s a sweet boy. Ginny says he’s very lovely.’<br/>Ron chuckled, expecting to soar down to the ground and find Hermione, but -a second later- the Gryffindor team enclosed it, echoing the crowds cries of “WEASLEY IS OUR KING!”. Harry threw his arm proudly around Ron’s shoulder, and Ginny thrust Ron’s hand into the air, as the team lowered to the ground. The pitch was overrun with people, and –through the tangle of limbs and disorientating cheers- Ron could see Hermione running towards them. <br/>The bushy-haired witch threw her arms around Ron’s neck, and kissed him full on the mouth. Ron could hear Ginny groaning in the background, but he found it difficult to be embarrassed. He had just helped win a Quidditch match, and he was now kissing his wonderful girlfriend. Life could be a lot worse. <br/>~~~~~~~~~</p><p>The school was dark and quiet. The celebrations in the Gryffindor Common Room had finally winded down. Almost the entire student body was now in bed. Well, except from Ron and Hermione, who were kissing and cuddling in front of the fire. <br/>Unbeknownst to them, however, the teachers were assembled in Dumbledore’s office. The surface of every table was covered with books, including several that Hermione had discovered in long-forgotten sections of the school library. McGonagall had noticed Ron and Hermione working hard in the library on the subject, and had been most impressed. Even more so when Hermione then handed the books over to her, suggesting that the teachers might be able to find something that herself and Ron couldn’t. <br/>‘Filius, I think we might have just solved it.’<br/>Dumbledore’s blue eyes shone, as the spellbook lay before them. Professor Flitwick nodded, his wispy beard reflecting the candlelight. <br/>‘Indeed, Albus.’<br/>The two wizards stood up from the table and -joined by McGonagall, Sprout and Snape- took out their wands, standing in a circle. The teachers each pointed their wands forwards, so that all cardinal directions were included. <br/>‘May this finally restore the students’ memories,’ Dumbledore remarked. ‘All together now… one… two… three!’<br/>There was a blinding flash of light. <br/>~~~~~~<br/>On the other side of the castle, Ron and Hermione were still cuddled closely in the Gryffindor Common Room. They were ,at that particular moment, kissing, but both of them became aware of the bright light now emanating through the castle. <br/>Ron pulled back from Hermione, as his brain reeled with images. The feeling of jealousy and confusion whilst dressed in horrible frilly robes, his stomach flipping over every time he saw her, and… staring out of the corner of his eye at his best friend who seemed not to realise just how much he liked her…<br/>Ron felt his stomach turn to lead, the reality of their situation crashing down on him. They hadn’t been a couple before the wipe. They had misunderstood. He had simply been crushing on her, and she… what did she see him as?<br/>‘Oh.’<br/>Hermione reeled back, her own eyes wide. <br/>‘Ron… I… we’re…’<br/>‘I… Hermione… I…’<br/>The bushy-haired witch stared at him, and –to his horror- her eyes filled with tears. <br/>‘I-I’m so sorry…’ she wept, hurriedly climbing out of his lap. ‘I s-shouldn’t have… we’re just… and n-now… I-I’m sorry…’<br/>Before Ron could say anything, Hermione stumbled away, hurrying across the common room before disappearing up the girls’ dormitory stairs. <br/>Ron was left sat at the chair they had been cuddling in, his lips still tingling with the feel of her chapstick, and his heart now full of an aching sense of loss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ron opened his eyes, the quiet dormitory half-lit with early morning sunlight. It took him a second to remember why he felt so miserable. <br/>He groaned. Their memories had flooded back, and he had discovered that he had never dated Hermione in the first place. He had simply been pining for her. Pining for his best friend, who presumably never wanted to speak to him again. <br/>Roughly pushing his hangings apart, Ron got out of bed, and made for the bathroom. Harry was already brushing his teeth at the sink. <br/>‘Morning, mate.’ <br/>Ron grunted. Harry obviously realised something was up, as he then spat out his toothpaste and turned to Ron. <br/>‘What’s wrong?’<br/>Ron shook his head, picking up his own toothbrush. <br/>‘Something has to be wrong,’ Harry continued. ‘You were fine yesterday morning⸺’<br/>‘Yesterday morning I was dating Hermione,’ Ron mumbled, miserably. <br/>‘Wait, what?’ Harry asked, sounding shocked. ‘You two broke up? Why? Things were great between you two.’<br/>‘Our memories came back.’<br/>‘Oh.’<br/>Harry paused for a moment.<br/>‘I mean… you could still date each other… it’s not like you didn’t fancy each other before hand⸺’<br/>‘No, we didn’t!’ Ron snapped, bitterly. ‘I’m the one with the hopeless crush on her; she doesn’t see me that way!’<br/>‘What makes you say that?’<br/>‘Well, her running off to her dorm in tears after her memories returned was a good indicator.’<br/>Harry put a comforting hand on Ron’s shoulder. <br/>‘Ron, I’m pretty sure Hermione didn’t mean it like that. She’s barmy for you.’<br/>‘Doesn’t really feel like it.’<br/>~~~~~~</p><p>After getting washed and dressed, Harry and Ron made their way downstairs. As they walked into the Common Room, Ginny noticed them, and called out. Hermione was stood next to her, looking just as miserable as Ron felt. <br/>‘Morning,’ Ginny said. ‘Merlin, Ron; you look rough.’<br/>‘Yeah, I noticed,’ Ron replied, before turning to face Hermione. ‘Listen, Hermione; can… can I talk to you in private for a bit?’<br/>Hermione’s eyes seemed to swim with tears at his words. <br/>‘N-not if you don’t want to!’ Ron added, hurriedly. ‘It’s just… I think we need to sort things out⸺’<br/>‘T-there’s nothing to sort out, Ron,’ Hermione replied, blinking quickly. ‘We had our memories erased; we thought we were… l-like that. Our memories returned, and now we know we a-aren’t. Nothing more, nothing less.’<br/>‘O-oh. Right.’ <br/>Ron looked at her, miserably. He wasn’t sure what he’d done to upset her, but the revelation that they weren’t a couple had clearly affected her. Did she really find him that unattractive, that she couldn’t bare the thought of dating him, even with their memories being gone at the time? <br/>‘Yes, r-right. I-I’ll see you three at breakfast, then.’ <br/>Hermione ran off, still looking upset. Ron stared after her, his heart sinking lower with every step she took. <br/>‘Mate, I don’t think things are entirely what you think they are,’ Harry said, placing a supportive hand on Ron’s shoulder. <br/>‘Really? Seems like she’s horrified by the idea that she’s been snogging me for the past few days.’<br/>‘It’s not that, Ron,’ Ginny said. ‘I talked to her before the wipe got reversed; she got all blushy whenever you came up in conversation.’<br/>Ron pondered that. Was it really true? But -in that case- why was Hermione so insistent on them going back to being friends?<br/>Out of the corner of his eye, Ron noticed that Harry had linked hands with Ginny. <br/>‘You two still together, then?’ Ron asked, smiling a little. <br/>Ginny and Harry both nodded, trying not to look too happy with themselves. <br/>‘I mean, Harry already knew I fancied him,’ Ginny said, squeezing Harry’s hand. ‘And he likes me as well, so there weren’t any issues. The wipe did help make things more… streamlined, though.’<br/>Ron smiled. <br/>‘I wish things were that simple for me.’<br/>Ginny patted Ron on the shoulder. <br/>‘It will be, Ron; you just need to make your feelings clear to Hermione. She’s terrified that you’re only doing things so as not to hurt her feelings.’<br/>‘What? Why would she think⸺’<br/>‘You’re too selfless for your own good, mate.’ Harry interrupted. ‘And you know how much Hermione can overthink things. I bet you she’s gotten it into her head that you don’t want to go back to friends because you’re worried about breaking her heart.’<br/>‘But I’m clearly miserable about it!’ Ron said, baffled. ‘How can she possibly not realise that I’m barmy for her?’<br/>‘Funny, that.’ Ginny said, quietly ‘Hermione said the same thing earlier about you.’<br/>Ron’s brain seemed to swim in a daze. Really? Was it really possible that Hermione saw him in the same way he saw her? That… that would explain why she was so upset, surely. <br/>The redhead felt his resolve harden. <br/>‘Right.’ Ron said, turning to the portrait hole. ‘I’m gonna go find her.’<br/>‘She’ll probably be in⸺’<br/>‘The Library. I know.’<br/>~~~~~~~</p><p>After what felt like barely a minute, Ron was stood in front of the massive oak doors of the Hogwarts Library. He swallowed nervously, and pushed open the door, slipping inside. <br/>As was usual at that time of the morning, the library was virtually deserted aside from a few exam-taking students and Madam Pince herself. Giving the librarian a wide berth, Ron began to walk through the aisles, in the direction of Hermione’s usual table. <br/>Sure enough, there she was; her bushy hair covered her face as she poured over a large Transfiguration book. </p><p>‘Hermione?’ Ron whispered. <br/>Hermione bolted upright in her chair, her eyes bloodshot as she stared at him. Ron felt his heart ache at the clear misery she was in. <br/>‘R-Ron? What- why are you-’ <br/>‘Can’t a bloke help his best friend with her studying?’<br/>Hermione looked at him for a second. <br/>‘I… I suppose.’<br/>Ron sat down at the table. Hermione hurriedly bent down over her book again, but Ron could tell she wasn’t reading anymore. <br/>Several minutes trickled by, with no words spoken between them. Eventually, before his nerve broke, Ron leant forward and spoke. <br/>‘Hermione?’<br/>‘Hmmm?’<br/>‘Was… was I a good boyfriend?’<br/>Hermione knocked over the ink stand. As black liquid oozed into the stack of parchment, she stared round at him, her eyes confused. <br/>‘W-what did you say?’<br/>‘Was I a good boyfriend?’<br/>‘Ron, w-what kind of question is that? How should I know?’<br/>‘Well, we were snogging each other’s faces off only yesterday⸺’<br/>‘Stop it!’ Hermione whisper-shouted, her cheeks glowing. ‘That’s… that was different; our memories were wiped! We didn’t know what we were doing!’<br/>‘I did. I… I liked dating you.’<br/>Hermione’s mouth opened and closed like a fish. <br/>‘A-and I know our memories were wiped,’ Ron stammered, using Hermione’s uncharacteristic silence to press on. ‘But that doesn’t mean it didn’t mean anything! We were there for each other, weren’t we? You helped me with my Quidditch, and I helped you with researching the mind wipe cure. I… I’ll always treasure those memories.’<br/>‘B-but they weren’t real!’ Hermione said, her eyes tearing up again. ‘We thought we were dating; we didn’t realise we were just friends instead⸺’<br/>‘Who says we can’t be both?’ Ron argued, earnestly. ‘You’re my best friend, Hermione; I wouldn’t ever change that. But that doesn’t mean we couldn’t be a couple at the same time! Don’t you remember when we first got together? We said we must have been dating before the wipe because we liked each other so much; did you never think that maybe you weren’t the only one barmy for someone?’<br/>Hermione stared at him. <br/>‘Ron, you d-don’t need to pretend for me,’ she whispered, standing up from the table. ‘I-I’ll be happy just to stay friends⸺’<br/>‘Will you stop letting your insecurities speak for you, and just listen?!’ Ron said, leaping out of his seat and grabbing her hand. ‘I’m not pretending, I’m not just sparring your feelings⸺’<br/>‘B-but why⸺’<br/>‘BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, HERMIONE!’<br/>There was a billowing silence. <br/>Her eyes continuing to spill with tears, Hermione stared up at him. <br/>‘Y-you… you really mean it?’ she whispered. ‘P-please don’t be lying, I can’t bare any more heartbreak…’<br/>‘I mean it, Hermione.’ Ron said, cupping her face softly in his hands. ‘I love you.’<br/>Without warning, Hermione surged forward, threw her arms around Ron’s neck, and kissed him full on the mouth. <br/>After a second of being dazed, Ron responded with such enthusiasm that he lifted her off her feet. Oh, Merlin; she was kissing him as she never had done before. Full of tenderness, passion and a sense of urgency that hadn’t quite been there before. He never wanted to let her go. Hermione let out a moan against his lips, and Ron felt his passion grow. <br/>Stumbling slightly, Ron lifted Hermione onto the table, and there they continued to kiss, Hermione’s hands becoming entangled in his hair. Ron’s own hands slipped down Hermione’s back, and he felt gooseflesh erupt along the skin under her thin blouse⸺<br/>‘Miss Granger!’<br/>The two teenagers broke apart. Madam Pince was stood a few feet away, and was angrily glaring at them. <br/>‘I would dearly hope that you don’t intend to cause this much ruckus everytime you visit the library with Mr Weasley,’ the vulture-like librarian seethed. ‘Or is this a new form of prefect duties?’<br/>‘N-no,’ Hermione stammered, her cheeks glowing red as she hurriedly climbed off the desk. ‘W-we… we were just…’<br/>‘Terribly sorry, Madam Pince,’ Ron said, cheerily, as he grabbed Hermione’s hand. ‘We’ll be out of your way now.’<br/>Grabbing their things, Ron and Hermione sprinted out of the library, hand in hand. They made for the great hall, but -in all honestly- neither of them were especially worried about being on-time for breakfast.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>